


Unexpected Outcomes

by Malakia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Senju Hashirama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Consensual, Feelings, Fingerfucking, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Uchiha Obito, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: After the Great War ended, Obito was told that he was to be married to the monarch for the Fire Country to cement the peace treaty. Everything that he had worked so hard for was now being taken away from him because he was anOmega.With his biology now going crazy after being taken off his suppressants, he couldn't even imagine what could possibly make his life worse.Sometimes, however, it is the most unexpected situations that can bring to light the most impossible outcomes.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 179
Collections: A Labyrinth of Fics





	Unexpected Outcomes

Obito cursed as he briskly stomped through paths of the maze garden. The night weather of spring was pleasantly cool but did nothing to abate the inferno that was building in his body. The heat was only made worse by the stuffy military dress uniform he wore.

He dared not look behind him. Back at the bright lights of the large chateau he just escaped from. Back at the celebratory party where music, singing, dancing, and drink flowed. 

Back to his own  _ engagement  _ party. Which he thought was ridiculous to have one now because  _ he wasn’t even going to be wed until two years’ time.  _

Obito felt bile rise in his throat, even as his body felt like he was going to combust.

He was ecstatic when he had first heard the news of the war with Fire Country was finally coming to an end. The fifteen-year war had ravaged the two countries of Fire and Moon and all of their neighboring allies. All the needless blood and violence were to cease. The coming years would be hard as everyone rebuilt, but at least now it was  _ possible  _ with the peace treaty in place.

But at the cost of him becoming the preverbal sacrificial lamb. All because he was an  _ Omega.  _

He growled deep in his throat, almost tempted to unleash his frustration on the nicely groomed garden plants.

He never figured his Omega status would one day be his downfall. After all, ever since he was twelve and had suffered a horrendous accident that left scars all over the right side of his body and face, he was deemed “too ugly” to be an eligible Omega. And that was fine by him. He wanted to be so much more than a pretty little trophy.

So when he was old enough, he joined the Tsukoymi Military Academy. He had crawled and fought through sweat, blood, and tears to prove himself there. And even after when he joined the prestigious military force of his country. Had done everything but have sex with his superiors to make his way up in command until he was the finest and sharpest weapon for his country to use and gained the coveted position of King Madara’s left-hand man. 

And now that was all being taken away because of  _ what  _ he was.

As he turned another corner of the maze garden, he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He wasn’t sure though if it was from the need for  _ release  _ from the hot arousal that was building inside of him or the  _ shame  _ he felt in his chest at being a slave to his biology again. And this time it happened at the  _ worst  _ possible time  _ when he was at a huge party full of delegates, officials, and royalty from all over the world.  _ Truly this just took the cake for all the horrible things that had happened to him over the past months.

When he received the news, Obito had wanted to lash out at his cousin. (And indeed, when Madara and Izuna- the king’s right-hand man and brother- had left, Obito wept and screamed as he destroyed the bedroom he was staying in.) But for the sake of ending this war, he would do it. If it meant no more tears and blood would be shed, he would throw away all that he had achieved. 

For a few more minutes he wandered until he stumbled upon a dead end. Yet it was  _ exactly  _ what he needed: a closed-off gazebo surrounded by the flowered garden walls. And, when he looked towards the chateau, far away from the party as possible.

It wasn’t until he was inside the gazebo, however, when he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. But it was short-lived as a spike of heat traveled up and down his spine and pooled in his gut. His skin screamed to escape the confines of his clothes and he grimaced at the feeling of his own slick leaking out from his backside. 

Only knowing it was going to get worse, Obito quickly divested himself of his trappings while he walked over to a large stone bench in the center of the gazebo. His sword he placed reverently on the ground but the likes of his gloves, boot, socks, dress jacket, and pants were hastily taken off and thrown in a haphazard pile next to the bench.

He shivered, now in nothing but a white undershirt and tight undergarment. But it was still too  _ hot  _ and  _ confining  _ to be comfortable. Only when he had taken the rest of his clothes off to place them on top of the bench, did the air  _ finally  _ feel like a blessing against his fevered skin.

Obito bit his bottom lip as he looked down at himself. His pale skin was gaining a rosy red hue and his cock, nestled amongst dark curls, was already half hard. He used his fingertips to run them teasingly along the head and top of his penis and whimpered when it twitched and grew more. 

He could feel the muscles in his legs start to tremble as the heat inside of him intensified. Before he would be left fully unable to walk, he straddled the bench, the undergarments offering a reprieve from the cool stone. They would be uncomfortable when he had to wear them again when he returned to the party, but it would be a small price he was willing to make just to get rid of this Flash Heat. 

Legs spread, he could feel more slick drip out of him. His breath hitched at the sensation, fighting back the groan that wanted to escape his mouth. 

He closed his eyes and leaned back on both hands, taking in the quiet of the night. He took a few deep breaths as his body trembled in anticipation. He licked his lips, now a little dry, and tasted the soft, bitter tinge of sweat that had developed. In response to the simple act, his cock twitched again but this time he didn’t touch it.

Ever so slowly, he used his hands to lower himself until he was fully horizontal. There was barely enough room to fit but he didn’t mind. He just wanted to get this over as soon as possible so he hoped it wouldn’t take so long to get himself off. 

Both hands softly touched his chest a feather-like caress. They petted the heated skin but avoided touching sensitive spots such as certain areas of his damaged right side or going further towards his stomach and abs. It made him squirm, feeling as if he had no control of his body and where the next touch would come.

His right hand glanced over his nipple- more sensitive because of the scars- and he sighed heavily at the electricity it caused. Then both hands began to dance around his chest, skirting his nipples. He arched his back and whimpered. 

The fire inside him grew, licking at his body and gut that made him tense and relax at the same time. It only got better (or worse) when his right hand  _ finally _ pinched his nipple gently.

A low whine escaped his mouth as his back bowed further. His breathing picked up, becoming heavier, while his heart beat faster.

As the touch of his right hand grew rougher with the nub, his other hand moved down with firm caresses. He jumped involuntarily at his nails dragged across his abs. He hissed again while his head lulled back and forth.

By now, more of his slick was coming out and his cock was fully hard and heavy. But it wasn’t  _ enough,  _ wasn’t anywhere  _ near enough  _ to bring him to completion even if he did take himself in hand now.

His left hand continued to move further down until he felt the thick, coarse hairs around his groin. He took some in his fingers and gently tugged at them. The light pain it caused mixed with the pleasure, raising the inferno. 

His hand skimmed over the rest of the hairs but didn’t touch himself yet. He dipped between the area of his thigh and hip and ran his nails along the tender skin. He shivered at the sensation with goosebumps going up and down his body. 

His breath hitched when he reached further, not even daring to give his balls a tug, and felt his twitching opening. With slick starting to cover his fingertip, his middle finger circled it, just enough pressure of a promise to enter but not enough to actually do so.

His right hand abandoned his nipples and swiftly moved its way down until it joined his left. It forced Obito to open his legs wider as his fingertips teasingly probed his entrance. It made the heat inside him intensify at the  _ promise  _ of something soon to be inside of him. 

When finally,  _ finally,  _ he was about to push a finger in, there was the sound of footsteps. 

His eyes snapped open as he completely froze. His already frantic heartbeat seemed to go faster as there was no mistaking someone- and only one person- moving on the graveled ground. Even though he knew he was hidden in his walled-off sanctuary, he prayed that whoever it was just kept walking. 

He turned his head just enough to see the entrance of where he was. The footsteps drew closer and closer, and Obito thought they might walk by his location when he heard the steps shift. They were now coming  _ toward  _ him.

Obito cursed and jumped up from his spot. There wasn’t enough time to change, so he grabbed one of his undergarments and rushed toward the back of the gazebo. There were protruding pillars from the walls and he took to crouching low behind one. It was just enough for him to be hidden but he still had a vantage point where he could peek out and see who was coming. He grimaced however when the fire under his skin began to burn more since he hadn’t relieved himself and more of his slick released. With the only article of clothing he had, he placed it to cover his privates in some form of modesty. 

He held his breath as he waited. The small group he considered friends hadn’t been able to make it for his farce of an engagement party so maybe it was Madara and Izuna looking for him? Obito hoped for the former than the latter. Madara would balk and just call him shameless but leave him to his business and never speak of it again. Izuna, however, would tease him endlessly and the Commander General could  _ not  _ handle that right now.

When whoever it was turned the corner, Obito nearly screamed out with a curse and knew that the gods had abandoned him.

King Hashirama strode forward, looking impeccable in his white and gold military dress.  _ His fiance.  _

Obito supposed he could have been engaged to someone worse. From the little interactions they have had together at peace treaty meetings and other stories he had heard, the Fire Country’s monarch was kind and friendly: more quick to diffuse a situation with words than a sword or a gun; always made sure that delegates were comfortable during meetings; always ready with a bright smile and a quick joke; as well, he was willing to help anyone that he could- he probably would give over the entire country’s money to the poor and those in need if he could. Obito was also not so blind to admit that the man was handsome too boot. 

Broad-shouldered, tall, and fit he was the definition of what every Alpha should be. His long, sleek dark hair- usually flowing free- was now pulled back in a low ponytail, showing off his handsome defined face. To finish off the powerful look he held, an ornate diadem sat across his brow but his warm dark eyes, usually filled with a playful light, were wide as he looked around. 

Despite how much of a ‘catch’ Hashirama was, it still didn’t take away the stab he felt when Madara had personally informed Obito that, because there was no other Omega of equal status to Hashirama, the Commander General had been chosen to be the Alpha monarch’s consort. All because  _ tradition  _ from both countries dictated that only  _ marriage  _ could solidify a contract like their newly minted peace treaty.

Obito turned away and looked up at the ceiling with shaky breaths. “Of all the damn people..,” he whispered through clenched teeth.

“Obito?”

The Commander General jerked his head back to peeking just as Hashirama stepped up the gazebo steps. Obito tried to scramble to say or do  _ something  _ but the Flash Heat with a hefty amount of shame left him frozen. 

Amongst everything, he only had a small part of him that was a tiny bit aware of Hashirama not using his title and called out to him so familiarly. Obito deeply resented that. Yet that was the Omega’s own fault since Hashirama had approached him after one of the peace talks and politely asked if he could call the Commander General by his name. In a fit of panic, fearing an international incident over a small thing, Obito had consented. (When he thought back on it to curse his own incompetence, he tried not to think of how attractive Hashirama’s bright smile had been when Obito allowed the small act.)

From his hiding spot, Obito saw Hashirama’s eyes widen when he noticed Obito’s clothes still on the floor by the bench. The king rushed forward and knelt to the ground next to the pile. He picked one piece up before he let it go and looked around again. “Obito?” he called a little louder. 

The Uchiha snapped his gaze away and closed his eyes tightly. He tried to make himself small as possible, ignoring his fevered and trembling body, and hoped that Hashirama would move elsewhere. Then he heard movement and the steps were moving further inside. 

His eyes began to sting as disgust flooded over him. “Stop!” he hollered. He let out a shaky breath when he heard the abrupt steps. 

But whatever else he wanted to say was caught in his throat. He bit his bottom lip as the silence extended. 

“Obito?”

The softness in Hashirama’s voice made Obito open his eyes. He peeked out behind the pillar only to pull back at seeing the Senju not far from his hiding spot. 

“Obito?” the king cooed again. “Is everything alright?”

The Commander General bit back a laugh. Of course, everything was not “ _ fine.”  _ He had lost everything he had worked so hard for and was now suffering from his own biology for a marriage he didn’t even want. But instead of voicing that he managed to reply in a choked voice, “Y- yes, your Gr- Grace. E- everything is  _ fine.”  _ He couldn’t help some of his bitterness slipped into his voice. 

“Obito...”

“Y- you should return to the party, your Majesty,” the Uchiha licked his lips. “I’ll- I’ll return as soon as I can.”

The room grew silent. Obito dared not look from behind the pillar. He tried to ignore his twitching cock and slick, but  _ gods,  _ did he desperately want to touch himself. He pulled on every bit of his military training to not to until Hashirama left.

He waited to hear the signs of receding footsteps. When there was finally movement, he stiffened because they were coming  _ toward  _ him. 

“Stop!” he scrambled. “I told you-”

“I know,” Hashirama gently interrupted. His footsteps came to a stop on the other side of the pillar and Obito heard him sit down. “But something is clearly wrong. Please, will you tell me?”

This time, Obito couldn’t stop the sharp laugh that turned into a soft groan when more slick released with a burning spike of warmth in his gut. He shivered and squirmed before he forced himself to stop and take a deep, steadying breath.

“O- Obito?”

The Uchiha closed his eyes tightly, not missing the slight hitch in the other man’s voice. Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to do as he got a full whiff of the Alpha’s scent. A deep woodsy smell with a hint of wild floral. 

His gut and balls tightened with his cock twitching. He bit his lip to stop from moaning again and cut his nails into his skin on the back of his hand. 

Distantly, the scent also nudged something in the back of his brain. A memory he was having trouble recalling at the moment. 

“Obito? Obito, are you alright?”

The Omega took a moment to center himself before he softly gasped. He shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts until the warmth in his body went down to something manageable. When he did, he opened his eyes and hissed out, “Flash Heat.”

Obito gritted his teeth together when silence fell again. “I- I am experiencing a Flash Heat,” he repeated with a bit of strain. “Th- the physicians took away my suppressants and scent blockers...”

He had taken both ever since he joined the Academy. It wasn’t like people didn’t  _ know  _ he was an Omega, but the scent blocker medicine was mandatory and his other medicine was because,  _ like hell,  _ was he going to let an Alpha mate with him. And he had taken them every day since then, without fail, even when times were lean.

But upon the announcement of his engagement, the physicians were adamant that he stopped taking both. And while he was fine with this marriage (at least he told himself he would be), it only made his mood sourer when his medicine was taken away. 

When Hashirama still didn’t speak, Obito went on. “It- it is a common symptom, I- I was told. So- so my body is acting like it is in the middle of H- Heat but isn’t really as m- my body tries to get- get used to it.”

“Oh..,” Hashirama breathed. “I... I wondered why it smelled so sweet in here, like honeysuckles.” He giggled nervously. “I- I thought it was because of the garden.”

The Uchiha stiffened at the news. “Y- you should go then,” he urged, “b- before you get affected more.”

There was a moment of silence. “I- I think I already am?” Hashirama admitted quietly. 

Obito frowned. Although Flash Heats weren’t as strong as normal Heats, the physicians had told him that Alpha’s would still be  _ pushy  _ into trying to have sex. But Hashirama still acted calmly and kept space between them. 

Before he could question, the Alpha asked, “How much longer will it last? Will it get worse?”

Obito huffed before he trembled again. “Don’t know..,” he muttered breathlessly. “U- usually goes away when I...  _ get off.” _

There was a pause. “You mean-”

“ _ Yes.”  _

Another bout of silence followed. Obito leaned his head back against the pillar and resisted the urge to rut into the undergarment he held over his groin. Part of him wanted to keep Hashirama talking and take himself in hand as he could probably just get off on listening to him. The bigger part of him, however, was revolted at the idea and just wanted the Senju to  _ leave.  _

As the silence continued, Obito opened his mouth to demand the other to do  _ something  _ (what, he didn’t know) when Hashirama asked quietly, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Obito let out a harsh laugh. “If- if you can’t give me something  _ long, thick, and firm  _ that I- I can stuff inside of me, then no.”

He knew it was crude but he was just trying to push the man away. Then he could handle himself and be on his way. 

What he hadn’t expected was for the other’s breath to hitch again, followed by silence. It stretched between them and Obito opened his mouth to demand what the man was thinking when Hashirama cleared his throat. “Would- would my fingers work instead?” 

The Omega made a choked noise in his throat as he jerked out of the safety of his hiding spot to see the other man. “Ex- excuse me!?” he squawked.

Unfortunately, the way he sat for so long and the Flash Heat left his limbs uncoordinated and he ended up sprawled onto the ground face first. He hissed and pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder to see Hashirama moving to kneel. 

The king’s eyes were wide and hands outstretched to assist. But when he took in Obito’s form, the gloved hands quickly dropped his thighs and gripped the fabric tightly. His eyes turned from worried to a dark hunger as he roved over Obito’s backside. The Omega resisted the urge to arch his back and present himself, even if every part of his body was  _ screaming  _ for release. 

Hashirama licked his lips slowly and Obito bit his lip to not make a noise. “M- My fingers,” the Alpha’s voice was strained, “would those work in helping you come?” 

Obito swallowed a moan at the dirty words. His eyes traveled down to the other man’s hands. At seeing where he was looking, the older Alpha released his grip so Obito could see them. The white gloves clearly outlined their size- large, long, and thick to match their owner’s body. He imagined them callused, like his own, from years of training with guns and swords. His cock and asshole twitched at the idea of what they could do- one hand wrapped around his member and the other inside of him. It made his molten insides tighten. 

Then his eyes traveled past them and a lump formed in his throat as he saw the beginning of a bulge in the front of Hashirama’s pants. He bit the inside of his check and tore his eyes away from the area to not think about  _ that.  _

He closed his eyes for a brief second before he looked up at Hashirama’s face. He slowly wet his dry lips and confessed honestly before he could stop himself, “Yes- probably.”

Even though Hashirama smiled gently, Obito’s face heated up more and he looked away. He almost cursed loudly at his slip and wondered what the Alpha thought of him now. A harlot? Shameless? He wanted to go back to his corner and hide again. 

“Do...” Obito heard Hashirama say and he turned back at the other man out of the corner of his eye. The king still kept his distance and his penetrating, hungry eyes focused on Obito’s face rather than his body. The Alpha licked his lips, and his hands curled again into the fabric of his pants. 

“Do,” Hashirama began again, “no,  _ would  _ you like my fingers?”

The Omega turned his face away again and a heaviness weighed in his chest at the decision before him. 

He  _ knew  _ he should say an emphatic ‘no.’ He didn’t know Hashirama that well, and should he further tarnish any respect that the Alpha had of him? 

Yet on the other side of things, the king wasn’t pushing him into anything. He was giving Obito the chance for full consent and made no move to come toward the Commander General. He might even be willing to leave now if Obito demanded. 

Then he thought about the Alpha’s hands on his body and he  _ ached  _ for the touch. How long had it been since he had been with anyone? And with the Flash Heat, he was entirely greedy for it, for  _ anything  _ really, to sedate the  _ need  _ in his body. 

What really cinched it in his mind though was that if he  _ did  _ have help, all of this would be over faster. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked back at Hashirama. He took a deep breath, allowing himself a moment to get lost again in the Alpha’s scent, before he quietly breathed out, “Yes. Yes,  _ please.  _

_ “But,”  _ he interjected loudly before Hashirama could come to him, ignoring the wide-eyed shock in the man’s face, “you have to follow  _ my  _ rules.” 

“Yes, of course,” the king replied. Obito resisted the urge to lash out at him because there was clear eagerness in his voice that the Senju didn’t even try to hide.

Obito turned his face away. When he spoke next, he pushed himself up and refused to look at the other man. “You- you will keep your clothes on,” the Commander General asserted. “If- If I see you attempt anything beyond what I say, I- I won’t be afraid to attack you!” Given his current state, he wasn’t sure if that much was true but it was better to put it out there. 

When he stood fully, he refused to turn around and reveal himself completely to the other man. Some part of his mind saw it as defeat to show himself in such a state. 

There was silence as he heard Hashirama stand up. Then, ever so quietly, the king asked breathlessly, “May... may I remove my gloves?” 

Obito frowned at the ridiculous question. He almost turned but managed to stay in place and instead nodded clearly.

He waited, quiet and rigid. His heart pounded in his chest when he heard Hashirama move closer to him. 

He swallowed as he felt the other man’s presence at his back and his cock twitched while his entrance clenched. “I’m going to touch you,” he heard Hashirama whisper, tone awed. Obito didn’t know why but it lessened the constriction in his lungs. 

He waited for a firm grab on his hips but startled when he felt bare fingertips touch the small of his back. It was one hand and it didn’t stay there for long as it traveled up his spine. Obito shivered and his breath caught at the barely-there contact.

The hand diverted at his shoulder blades and went over to his left arm. He almost missed it when there was a touch to his right side. A large hand sprawled there and moved forward to wrap around the Omega’s waist. It ran reverently across his scars and normally Obito would have flinched away but the way the other man touched them left him breathless and warm. Then Hashirama closed the small gap between them. 

Obito groaned softly when he felt Hashirama’s push up against his. Before he could stop it, he arched his back and his ass ground against the rising bulge of the Senju’s clothed cock. He shivered when the Alpha hissed at the action, the sound made more appealing as Hashirama’s hot breath was right against his ear. Silently, Obito marveled though at the Senju’s control because even that hadn’t stopped the gentle and steady caresses from becoming firmer as his right hand rested against his stomach.

“You’re more beautiful than I ever imagined,” Hashirama breathed as his left hand moved up and down Obito’s arm. It left gooseflesh in his wake before he moved it to the Uchiha’s chest. “I can’t believe you’re allowing me to touch you like this so soon.”

Whatever retort Obito could think of died with a mix of from the spike of his Flash Heat and Hashirama’s left hand lightly rolled his nipple. He whimpered and arched into the touch while he closed his eyes and his head fell back against one of the Senju’s shoulders. He heard and felt Hashirama’s responding deep groan as it vibrated against his back.

The Omega panted softly as Hashirama continued to touch and explore. The Alpha’s left hand let go of his nipple and caressed across Obito’s chest. He petted and groped and sometimes gently pinched between the two nipples. His right continued to explore his lower abs and stomach with the light scraping of nails at times. Once in a while, that hand would dip lower and come dangerously close to the hairs of his groin but never further.

Obito squirmed and he bit his lip to stop little noises from escaping. New slick ran down between Obito’s thighs and his cock was so hard, he wouldn’t be surprised if some precum was starting to form. Hashirama’s breath ghosted over the skin of his shoulder and the Commander General didn’t need to open his eyes to know that the man was looking down at what he was doing. To make things worse, the bulge against his ass continued to grow and now was pushing right back against the Uchiha. 

The slowness of it all was driving Obito mad and he wanted to demand the Alpha to hurry up. His mind, however, was going blissfully blank as he got lost in the ministrations. 

Although he never mated with an Alpha, he wasn’t new to sex. Yet he had only experienced harsh kisses in dark corners or in the dead of night as he and whoever he was with tried to get each other off as fast as possible. So  _ this,  _ the exploring and touching, left him trembling all over and wondering what was to happen next. 

Then, there was a soft kiss to his left ear. Obito jumped a little but the kiss was quickly followed by another on a different area of his ear. Each kiss would linger as Hashirama traveled to his cheek and then down. Obito licked his lips and let out a little groan.

The kisses started to move lower on his neck. There, they became firmer and the time between them lessened. Then one kiss landed halfway on his neck felt like there was a hint of teeth when Obito had a sudden realization that he had not only craned his neck to give more access but on what  _ side  _ the king’s kisses were on. 

_ “No!”  _

He jerked himself out of Hashirama’s hold and covered the Mating Gland that was at the base of the left side of his neck while he spun around. Hashirama immediately backed away with wide eyes and raised hands. “Did- did I do something wrong?” he asked.

Obito winced at the slight panic in his tone and how Hashirama looked like a kicked puppy. He looked away and pressed his hand further into his Mating Gland as he wrapped the other hand around himself as if it could protect his nudity. He cursed for not picking up the piece of clothing he had taken.

“N- no?” he winced. He cast a glance at the Alpha and muttered, “Just... no kisses.” 

Even though Hashirama had been nowhere near Mating Gland, the last kiss had triggered the thought that Hashirama was going there to  _ bite  _ it. Although it wasn’t a full Heat, he wasn’t sure if the Alpha did bite it whether that would trigger the effects of the Gland. It would mean that they would be mated and every part of him screamed against that. 

The king’s posture eased and he smiled weakly. “I, uh, might not be able to abide by that request,” he sheepishly chuckled. 

Obito stiffened and looked at him sharply.

“N- Not that I  _ won’t!”  _ the Alpha hurriedly explained. His face went red as he began to rub the back of his neck and cast his eyes to the side. “Or  _ can’t.  _ But I- I  _ really want  _ to kiss you.” He gave a shy glance. “Be- because of that, I- I might not be able to abide.” 

Obito frowned but felt his face grow warm at the confession. “O- oh...”

A quiet stretched between them. Obito wasn’t sure what to do or say when Hashirama asked, “C- Could we compromise?”

The Omega froze before he looked up. Hashirama was still at a distance and shifting on his feet with a mix of uncertainty and eagerness on his face. 

Obito bit his bottom lip as he thought about it for a moment. “N- no kisses below the face,” Obito finally announced. 

Hashirama’s face completely lit up. “I can do that!”

The look made Obito’s heartbeat faster and he bowed his head to hide a little smile that was starting to form. 

“C- can I come close again?” he heard the king ask.

Obito raised his head; Hashirama was practically bouncing on his toes. The Uchiha felt his heart beat faster. He closed his eyes and swallowed before he nodded. 

He held his breath when he heard Hashirama approach him. The Alpha’s touch didn’t come first but the soft words, “I am going to touch you.”

The Omega just nodded and took a deep breath.

When Hashirama touched him again, the caresses were gentle like before. They started at his abs, fingertips tracing the outlines of muscles and scars. They then laid flat and moved firmly upward. They brushed over the Omega’s erect nipples and back down. 

Obito whimpered softly, face hot, but didn’t open his eyes. He dared not- he didn’t have the courage to see the other man’s face. He stood stiffly and wasn’t sure what to do with himself while the Alpha continued his exploration. He figured it was alright though because he was more focused on not collapsing as his legs began to tremble.

However, when one of Hashirama’s hands lightly pinched one of his nipples, his legs jerked and he swayed. The hands that were at his front suddenly moved to his back and Obito was now being held tightly to the king’s chest. His face fell into one of the king’s shoulders and he took a sharp intake of breath that turned into a deep groan as he was assailed by the Alpha’s scent again.

Instinctively, the Uchiha’s arms moved to grip the older man’s shoulders while he resisted the urge to rut against the Alpha. The fabric felt pleasantly coarse against his skin and adding the feeling of the distinctive bulge pressed up against his own cock made the fire inside of him spike. 

He lifted his face and was startled when there was pressure against his mouth. He reacted by pressing his lips firmly together. 

The pressure withdrew and he heard Hashirama giggle softly. “Have you never been kissed before?”

Obito snapped open his eyes and the monarch’s face was so close now that he had no choice but to look directly into the other man’s eyes. Hashirama’s irises were blown wide and dark with heated want but there was delighted merriment that was visible. When the Uchiha looked lower, there was a soft grin on the Senju’s lips.

Obito’s face burned. “Of- of course I have!” he snapped petulantly. 

Hashirama giggled again and pressed himself further against the Commander General while running his hands gently up and down the Omega’s spine. “Then did I surprise you?” he softly teased. “Maybe I should have warned you? But you knew I wanted to kiss you.”

The Uchiha frowned. But that only brightened Hashirama’s face more. “Oh! You look adorable when you pout!”

An indignant noise escaped Obito’s throat.  _ He did not pout!  _ That only made the other man giggle at him  _ again  _ and the Uchiha struck back.

He grabbed either side of Hashirama’s head and pulled the man forward. He closed his eyes when their lips met, keeping the pressure firm but not enough to hurt. He smirked into the other man’s mouth when the Alpha let out a surprised noise.

His plan was only for a brief kiss. However, one of Hashirama’s hands came up and held the back of his head. This time it was Obito’s turn to let out a noise as the king’s other arm tightened around him and then began to move his lips. Obito could have pulled away as the Alpha’s hold wasn’t restraining, yet found his arms wrapping around the man’s neck to continue. He pressed further and Hashirama responded back enthusiastically and with a deep groan.

Their mouths moved against one another, questing and testing but firm. However, Hashirama’s kisses were certainly more steady than the Uchiha’s and he controlled it without being demanding. Like when Obito tilted his head for a better angle, Hashirama responded by giving in to what the Omega wanted but didn’t remove his hand from the back of Obito’s head. 

Then the Commander General felt the other man open his mouth against his lips and run a tongue along the small space of his closed one. Part of Obito resisted at first by keeping his mouth closed even though he shivered at the action. The tongue, however, didn’t try to invade but with tiny teasing licks the Omega found his mouth being coaxed open. Yet even after he did, Hashirama’s tongue didn’t delve further beyond his lips. He just seemed happy to do a mix of short strokes and long ones that promised more. 

Obito, when he grew tired of it, let out a sharp groan and reached out with his own tongue. He immediately wrapped them together and pulled Hashirama’s into his mouth. 

He added more pressure to their kiss, pushing himself into the other man with a deep groan. Obito sucked on the Alpha’s tongue while the appendages moved against one another. He encouraged Hashirama to explore, pushing his tongue around, and taste him. The man happily obliged and extended his reach further into the Omega’s mouth to try and reach as far back as possible in his questing. 

Sometimes, Obito would gently bite on the king’s tongue to add a bit of adventure and each time Hashirama would groan deeply before intensifying his exploration. It was after one such time that the king wrapped his tongue around his own and pulled the appendage into his mouth. There he encouraged and mimicked everything the Commander General had done to him. 

As all of this went on, their bodies withered against one another. It started off small with Obito’s hips rocking on their own accord. It made the Omega’s cock brush against Hashirama’s still clothed one and both of them groaned in response.

With one hand still on the back of Obito’s head, the other moved to the small of the Omega’s back and pressed into it to bring them closer together. It was with that little encouragement, Obito continued to move his hips and a moment later Hashirama’s joined in.

They built a rhythm of firm but slow thrusts mixed with quick ruts that left the Omega squirming and whimpering. His cock  _ ached,  _ caught between the two of them; it twitched and throbbed with each stroke against the fabric of Hashirama’s outfit. His balls felt heavy but were also tight against his body. And his  _ slick _ \- his slick was just running down in between his legs. This was nothing like his first couple of Heats that he suffered through alone but it wasn’t  _ enough.  _ He needed  _ more.  _

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Obito reluctantly pulled away from their kiss to demand Hashirama do  _ something.  _ Yet when he opened his eyes, any thought he had disappeared when he looked at the other man’s face. 

Hashirama’s face was entirely red with dark heated half-lidded eyes. He was panting softly with his tongue sticking out a little. A tiny bit of spittle still connected the two of them until the Alpha hungrily licked it away.

Even though this was the face of a man that wanted to  _ devour  _ Obito, the Uchiha couldn’t help but notice the other tiny details on the king’s face. Like freckles across his nose and cheeks that now stood out more prominently from the Senju’s tanned skin or the hint of a dimple when he smiled. Obito didn’t know  _ why  _ he would notice these things but he found them to be adorable for a man many considered near god-like to have something like  _ freckles  _ or  _ dimples  _ and he wondered what other secrets he could have.

But he couldn’t say that though, or anything else for that matter. The words were trapped in his throat as he just stared and then he began to wonder how many others could boast about seeing the Alpha in such a state. 

His chest squeezed sharply at the thought and before he could figure out  _ why,  _ Hashriama moved his head closer.

Obito fully expected another kiss but the Senju just closed his eyes as his mouth came barely centimeters away from his face. His hot breath fanned across the Omega’s skin as he skimmed over all of it. Chin, cheeks, nose, and everything was covered by the light sensation of lips. It left a ghost touch in its wake that promised something  _ more  _ and left Obito’s heart beating fast. 

“Gods,” Hashirama whispered like a prayer, “you’re so beautiful Obito.”

The Commander General’s breath caught. He closed his eyes as he trembled that had nothing to do with the fire in his body. “Your Majesty...”

Then quickly as the breath came, it left. Obito opened his eyes to see Hashirama shaking his head. When they made eye contact, there was an intensity and hardness to the Alpha’s eyes that overtook his previous expression that left the Uchiha breathless. “No.”

Before Obito could even ask what that meant, Hashirama leaned forward and sealed their lips. It was firm- bordering on being rough- but brief and the Omega whimpered. Obito tried to give chase when the other man pulled away but he caught his movement at the last second and his face and ears started to burn at his actions when he looked at the Alpha. 

The hardness had lessened but with it mostly gone it revealed something that Obito couldn’t quite place. It was penetrating but soft and nothing like anyone had given him before. 

His thoughts were brought to a halt when Hashriama’s hands let go of him. Unsure of what that meant, Obito lessened his own hold around the Senju’s neck. He was stopped however when the king placed his hands on them to keep them in place.

Hashirama continued to stare at Obito as he squeezed the Omega’s arms before he let them go and reached for his crown.

“Here I am not a king,” he spoke softly while he removed it. Obito’s breathing stopped while his heart pounded in his chest when the king held the mark of his title in his left hand, brought it down to his side, and then simply dropped it. It landed with a few clangs as it bounced and rolled but Hashirama didn’t seem to even care as he gathered Obito back in his arms. “Right here, right now,” he continued while he held the Uchiha tightly with his captivating gaze. “I am just your H- your Hashirama. No one else.”

The Uchiha completely froze and felt himself going light-headed for a moment at the confession. Vaguely something the king said niggled at a  _ something  _ in the back of his mind but before he could even fathom what it all meant Hashirama leaned forward and soundly kissed him again. 

Unlike the past kisses, there was an intensity that wasn’t there before- something more than a kiss built on lust. It threatened to drown Obito as Hashirama kissed him with confidence as he delved into the Omega’s mouth and wrapped their tongues together. It left the Uchiha shaking and all he could do was thread his fingers into the Alpha’s hair and hold on.

Their bodies pressed closed once more. The heat under Obito’s skin burning bright and his cock had not abated in the least during their short talk. It reminded him of the copious slick that continued to run down his back and inner thighs. 

His face burned and he whimpered. 

Hashirama groaned in answer and his hands began to brush down Obito’s sides. He grabbed the Omega’s hips and squeezed them roughly. 

Hashirama broke their kiss only to begin to pepper more on Obito’s face. “Can you... hold onto... my neck?” he asked in between them. 

The Uchiha whimpered but nodded and tightened his arms that were still around the Senju. What he didn’t expect was for the Alpha to bend down and gripped the back of Obito’s thighs. 

Obito yelped when he was lifted up and, on instinct, he wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist. Hashirama’s mouth kissed along his chin as he then carried them to the bench.

The Omega frowned sharply. “I- I can walk!” he panted out. He refused to acknowledge that the impressive display of strength had his gut tightening excitedly. 

Hashirama hummed as he straddled the bench. “I know.”

The Commander General looked at Hashirama’s face and the man grinned. “But I wanted to do that for a while,” he confessed, almost teasing, while he sat. 

Obito raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything he moaned when his cock brushed up against the Alpha’s stomach. 

The way Hashirama sat made it to where Obito’s legs were spread on either side of the Senju’s. Even when the Uchiha loosened his hold, the Alpha still held him firmly to him so he couldn’t escape from the man’s lap and it didn’t seem he was going to let go anytime soon. It trapped Obito’s cock between their bodies and his hole exposed. 

But he had no time to be embarrassed when Hashirama kissed him again and he lost himself in the Alpha’s mouth. 

As their tongues slide over each other, Obito felt Hashirama’s hold loosen, but only enough for one hand to caress around the skin of his hip as the other one disappeared. The Omega didn’t have to wonder long where that hand disappeared as he felt a cloth cleaning up the slick on his thighs; he realized that the other man had used his second undergarment to clean him up a bit.

He started to pull his mouth away to say that  _ he  _ could take care of it but then the hand that was still on his hip gripped it firmly and pulled him down as he pushed his own hips up. Whatever protest Obito had died when his mind went blank. He moaned and tightened his arms around the other man’s neck and shoulders. 

The bulge at the front on Hashirama’s pants pushed right up against his balls and created a delicious drag. And with his cock was pressed right up the Senju’s stomach where the woolen fabric, everything felt too exquisite for him to ever want to stop.

Their rhythm was uncoordinated at first, Obito going a bit faster than Hashirama. But then the Alpha’s other hand returned and grasped his hips firmly to go at a more even pace. Obito whined and Hashirama chuckled. The Commander General bit the Senju’s bottom lip a tad too hard in retaliation before he soothed it away with licks.

When a more synched rhythm was established, Hashirama’s hands moved to the cheeks of his ass. Obito moaned again when the other man began to gripe and message the globes while his hole tightened in anticipation.

Obito drowned in the sensations, never wanting it to stop but also terrified at being swept away. 

To try and pull himself back, he broke the kiss and bowed his head to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and didn’t dare lookup. He knew if he did and Hashirama showed the  _ rawness  _ from before than Obito would really lose it.

Only for a brief second did he open his eyes, only for his already hot face to get even hotter. “Y- you’re un- uniform!” he panted out. He snapped his head up but his mouth was immediately caught by the Alpha’s.

“What... about it?” Hashirama asked in between kisses 

At first, Obito felt too tongue-tied to respond as he got caught up in Hashirama and his body again. But with the military training he had, he managed to regain some of his thoughts just enough to get out, “Dirty!”

Hashirama paused an inch away from the Uchiha’s mouth. He then pulled back and Obito let out something of a shaky breath and a high whine. 

What he hadn’t intended was for the Alpha’s hands to leave his ass and grab his hips to stop their movement. Obito let out a higher whine and nearly pushed the man’s hands away to continue. However, he was able to catch himself at the last second. 

He didn’t dare look at Hashirama’s face or else he would get the urge to kiss him again and distract them both. Instead, he turned his face down and bit his bottom lip at the sight of his cock pushed up against the Alpha’s stomach. A wet spot was forming on the pristine uniform that would clearly leave a stain if Obito rutted any further. 

Obito closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He regretted immediately when Hashirama’s strong scent washed over him. He moaned, his mind going blank, and his body just demanded that he  _ get off.  _ He probably would have to if he didn’t have the brief reprieve. He bit his tongue and lifted his head. 

When he opened his eyes, Hashirama was still looking down between the two of them with wide eyes and biting his bottom lip hard.

Obito licked his dry lips. “We...” he pulled his trembling arms away from around Hashirama and gently pushed on the Alpha’s shoulders. 

Only rather than relent, Hashirama’s hands tightened on his hips and snapped his gaze up to Obito. 

The Omega swallowed. “We..,” he spoke again. “We should do it differently... so- so not to get your uniform dirty.”

Hashirama stared at him for a moment before he pouted- an honest to gods pout on one of the most powerful men in the world that Obito wouldn’t have believed if he hadn’t seen it- and shook his head. “Please..,” he pleaded as he leaned forward. 

Obito’s breath caught when their lips brushed together and they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“I...” Hashirama’s panting breath ghosted over Obito’s lips. “I always imagined... when we would be this way, I- I would get to hold you... and see your face when you come.” 

Obito’s blood roared in his ears while a shiver went up and down his spine. The fire inside of him skyrocketed that threatened to consume him. It took everything in him to not lean in and not kiss Hashirama senseless.

The words were  _ so honest and sincere;  _ they weren’t meant to arouse but did anyway and branded into Obito’s skin. Hashirama gazed at him with soft eyes, as if the Commander General was the most precious thing in the world. The wonder in them overwhelmed the heated lust and left the Omega reeling. It made Obito fully wonder now if there was something more to this encounter with the Alpha than the Uchiha thought. 

He shifted his eyes away, embarrassed by the way he was being looked at. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. “W- well,” he stuttered with false brusqueness when he felt like he could breathe again, “if- if we don’t  _ do something  _ it’ll...it’ll be obvious  _ what happened _ .”

There was a moment of silence. Then softly, Obito heard, “I- I have an undershirt on.”

The Uchiha snapped his gaze to Hashirama’s with a sharp look. The Alpha had his bottom lip between his teeth with an uneasy and questioning expression. 

When he saw Obito’s expression he blanched. “I- I’m not trying to do anything you don’t want!” he rushed out, face going impossibly red. “It’s- it’s just an idea!”

Obito studied the man’s face, fighting his demand to kiss the man and continue where they left off as the Alpha shut up and stared at him with a rigid body. 

Hashirama bit his bottom lip again with wide eyes. It was as if he wasn’t breathing while the grip on the Omega’s hips were impossibly tight. He vaguely wondered if it would leave bruises and more surprised with himself finding that he wouldn’t mind if it did. 

Clearly, the other man wasn’t trying to do anything with an  ulterior motive, even going as far as to worry if he offended Obito. Could the man even  _ lie?  _

The Uchiha found his shoulders relaxing. He frowned though as he debated on the new option. 

“If- if you aren’t comfortable with it,” Hashirama quickly interjected, making Obito focus on him again, “then we don’t have to do that!”

Obito pressed his lips together to stop himself from smiling. Yet it also confused him because why  _ was  _ the Alpha so desperate to please him? Was it just because of who Hashirama was or the Flash Heat? But that couldn’t be right because all the tales he had heard from the physicians warned that Alpha’s were overbearing and demanding. Nothing like Hashirama was being now- so caring and catering to Obito’s needs.

The Omega bit his bottom lip. He... he could compromise a little.

“Al- alright,” he muttered but then it turned into a whine when another spike of heat hit him. 

He arched his back as he felt more of his slick. Luckily with Hashirama’s tight grip, he didn’t make a bigger mess on his outfit.

The Alpha groaned and Obito looked at him to see his former soft look was now turning wanton. 

Obito whined again and pulled at Hashirama’s uniform. “Y- you going to do something then?” he sniped.

He thought when the other man’s hands readjusted on his hips, Hashirama would let go. Instead, the hands stayed where they were and the Alpha leaned his head forward. The tip of his tongue peeked out and delivered a quick lick at Obito’s bottom lip. A lighter, teasing like came to Hashirama’s eyes that hid something the Uchiha could only think of as worry. 

“Are you going to disappear?” the Senju teased. However, the Commander General could hear the hint of seriousness in his tone.

Too turned on now to care, Obito growled and his hands traveled to the button of the Alpha’s outfit. 

He smirked when Hashirama froze. Locking eyes with the king’s wide eyes, the older man’s gaze was more filled with delighted wonder than the shock Obito expected. 

For some reason, this only made him want Hashirama more. To see what other expressions he could make. His body grew hot at the thought. 

His fingers began to shake with each button as the Senju continued to watch him work. He eventually had to look away toward his task when his fingers became too clumsy and he needed to focus.

What felt like an eternity, Obito pushed open the uniform to reveal the white shirt underneath. The jingling of the ornaments that decorated the dress jacket sounded loud in the small gazebo, only drowned out by the soft pants between the two of them. 

When he looked back up, he didn’t have a second to breathe before his mouth was being devoured. 

Obito moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Hashirama’s neck with his fingers threading into the Alpha’s silky strands. When he did, one of the Senju’s hands came up and grasped the back of his head.

As Hashirama seemed intent to bruise his lips with his, one of the monarch’s arms wrapped about the Omega’s hips and hauled him closer to clear the space that had been created from before. The Uchiha whined as his cock was trapped between their stomachs again and arched his back at the delightful friction. 

With his hips now unrestrained, Obito began to move them at his own pace. The thick dress jacket removed, he could feel the definition of muscles that were under the thin shirt. He groaned and pushed himself harder against the Senju.

Below his balls, Hashirama’s bulge was persistently there. There was a twinge of sympathy in his chest but Obito  _ knew  _ if he allowed the Alpha a bit of alleviation, he would most definitely succumb to his need if there was nothing but a thin fabric that would separate their privates.

Yet the way Hashirama ravaged his mouth, he didn’t seem to mind. Tongue, lip, and teeth were doing their best to make Obito forget himself; deep kisses, exploring caresses, gentle nips, and tugging bites. As he did, his hands began to travel up and down the Uchiha’s back and anywhere else that he could touch. He particularly loved to run his hands over Obito’s scars as if he was trying to memorize them with just his hands. 

Obito gave as good as he got. He would push back so his tongue could slip into the other’s mouth to explore, would coax the Alpha’s tongue into his to suck on it, or would bite on the Senju’s bottom lip and gently pull on it before diving back in with a hard kiss. 

Before he realized what he was doing, he began to pepper kisses along Hashirama’s face and sometimes would add small nips and licks. The Senju’s gasps were music to his ears as he felt his way along the man’s face with his mouth. 

He trailed his kisses all over while he continued to grind in Hashirama’s lap. The Alpha moaned as he bucked right back and that  _ did  _ things to the Commander General. Made him want to make the Alpha cry out more.

His lips began to travel lower along the left side of the other man’s neck until he hit a bit of fabric. He opened his eyes to glare at what it was and was greeted by the stiff collar of Hashirama’s dress jacket. With a growl. He used his nose to push it aside but then was greeted by an intense woodsy scent again. 

His mouth began to water as he moaned. A part of his brain realized that the intensity of the smell was caused by Hashirama’s Mating Gland. This immediately followed by the want to  _ bite  _ it.

As the thought passed through his mind and he gasped while he reeled away. He stared at where his face once was in disbelief and terror at the thought that he had just had. He swallowed and shivered because he had thought about doing  _ exactly  _ what he didn’t want Hashirama to do. What’s more, was Hashirama too far gone to  _ stop  _ him?

There was a gentle touch on his face. He snapped his gaze up to see a heavy concern on the other man’s face. It was only then he realized he had stopped all of his ministrations.

“O- Obito?” Hashirama panted.

The Omega shook his head and attempted to smile. “S- sorry,” he muttered. “It’s- it’s nothing.”

Hashirama frowned, clearly not believing him. But before he could question, Obito tightened his grip on the back of the Senju’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

As he then proceeded to thoroughly distract the man, he pulled the collar up to the Gland. He also silently vowed to keep the same promise as Hashirama was keeping for him.

After they reestablished their previous actions of kissing, touching, and withering against one another, there was finally a point where Obito felt a firm touch of a finger against his wet entrance.

He whined into their kiss and it only grew louder when the tip pressed inward.

Hashirama released the Uchiha’s lips and trailed kisses to Obito’s ear. “This okay?” he whispered, voice husky, and paused in what he was doing.

Obito groaned and pulled the Senju closer to him. “If you  _ stop,”  _ he growled, “I think I might  _ actually  _ kill you.”

The other man chuckled. “Can’t have that.” He then pushed the finger further in.

The Omega moaned and began kissing all over the side of Hashirama’s face he could reach. The man’s response was to gently nibble, lick, and suck on his ear.

Obito squirmed, cock twitching and leaking, with soft mewls and gasps as he continued to work his mouth over the Senju’s face. When the Alpha’s finger would pull out, he would tighten the muscles to try and keep it in but then it would come back in a bit deeper. His hips were forced to go an even pace thanks to Hashirama’s firm arm wrapped around him but matched the tempo the other man set. Added to that, his cock trapped between their two bodies and Obito’s mind was going blissfully blank. 

He still had a bit of mind though to remember Hashirama’s cock and was press down with a bit of force so it wouldn’t be ignored. The Alpha would let out deep groans, buck against him as best he could, and deliver forceful kisses on Obito’s face whenever he did.

Hashirama worked the one finger inside of him steadily until it could fit inside Obito easily down to his knuckle. Yet even when it was able to go in comfortably, Hashirama kept the pace slow and testing. Obito growled because while it was good, he wanted  _ more.  _ Rather than speak his thoughts however and stop what he was doing, he delivered a rough bite to the Alpha’s jaw.

Hashirama nipped at his ear in retaliation while he chuckled. He seemed to have caught the point however and added a second finger. 

Obito’s eyes rolled back as he purred. 

At first, Hashirama pumped his fingers until both would fit comfortably. Then he started a scissoring motion. The action burned a little but, with his slick and how conscientious the Senju’s fingers were, it wasn’t unbearable. 

It was quick work, or Obito had just lost the sense of time, until he felt a third figure joined the other two. 

He broke the kiss he was sharing with Hashirama as he groaned and his head fell backward while his hips stuttered in their rhythm. It took a moment before it clicked that he was presenting  _ full  _ access to his neck. Yet beyond Hashirama’s harsh pants, there was no feeling of lips on his skin. 

Still, he wasn’t going to push his luck and lowed his head back. He opened his eyes partially to see Hashirama’s red face and bruised lips. A mix of wonder, worry, and lust was all plainly visible as his own eyes studied Obito. 

Hashirama licked his lips. “Okay?” he panted. 

The Uchiha swallowed and lazily nodded. “Yeah...,” he breathed as he took a firmer hold on the back of Alpha’s head. “Yeah...” He then brought their lips together in a searing kiss. 

The other man just moaned and tightened the one arm around Obito. 

Hashirama’s fingers moved around at different speeds. Sometimes they would move slowly inside and out while spreading his appendages insides, every once in while teasingly brushing against a sweet spot and Obito would cry out softly as he pushed his hips back. Everything had a pleasant burn to it and the Uchiha would squirm and whine at the perfect torture. 

Other times they would be rough and quick, building up the fire in Obito’s gut and just before the Omega felt he was going to fall apart, the Alpha would slow his fingers down. The Commander General would be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted to hit the man for it, but then Hashirama would pointedly brush against the same area he had teasingly played with before that would make the Uchiha see stars and he would forget all about it. The sounds it made with the Obito’s slick, reverberated in the room with the other noises they made.

Their mouths were barely apart from lip or skin. Neither of them seemed to get enough between groans and whines. Wet and sloppy to deep and firm, if one broke apart it was only to reach another area on their face.

And while Hashirama’s hands stayed firmly in place to keep ahold of Obito on his lap, the Uchiha’s roamed over the Senju’s clothed back. He pulled and tugged to keep the other man close to him as possible. He played the other man’s hair, messing up the ponytail it was in, but quickly learned not to pull on it has the Alpha would wince and make a wounded sound. When he realized this, he threaded his hands into the king’s scalp to massage the pain away.

Obito’s mind was falling further and further in bliss as he allowed himself to drown in the pleasure. The only thing he could think of now was just his and Hashirama’s satisfaction. 

He was so distracted by everything that he didn’t notice the Senju’s other hand unwrap itself from his hips until he felt two more fingers join the other three. It wasn’t gentle either as he plunged them deep inside and immediately brushed against his sweet spot that sent electricity up his spine.

The Omega keened loudly as he shoved his hips back against them.

Hashirama pulled his mouth back. Obito opened one eye to demand why he stopped kissing but it was choked off when the Alpha curled his two fingers to press insistently over his sweet area again while he spread his other three fingers. 

“How... are you feeling?” Hashirama asked through deep breaths as he continued his ministrations with different positions. There was a clear sense of worry in Hashirama’s eyes. 

Obito growled, finding it unfair that the Alpha still had some mind to talk while his tongue felt heavy. 

He pulled the other man back into a rough kiss before he peppered more along his face. 

“Obito...,” Hashirama growled though his tone sounded more worried. He resisted the Omega’s actions and relented a little on his movements.

At hearing the other’s tone and catching a moment to breathe, Obito whimpered and made an effort to gather his thoughts. When he found his voice, he whispered huskily, “I- I’m fine.” He scattered a few more kisses before he added, “So full.”

There was a delighted giggle from the Alpha before he captured the Uchiha’s lips. He didn’t start up again immediately and there was something about this kiss that gave Obito pause.

The kiss was still deep but  _ soft,  _ none of the heated passion that was embedded in the other kisses. He could feel a smile against his lips but not the smug kind, more like Hashirama was  _ content.  _ Hashirama sighed and hummed as he moved his lips against the Uchiha’s slowly without any motive but just because he  _ could.  _ Obito didn’t know what to do at first but tentatively kissed back after a moment. However, his response was brief because Hashirama’s fingers then started up and brushed firmly against his sweet spot.

Obito moaned and arched his back. The Senju took the moment to dive his tongue into the other’s mouth and increased the intensity. 

The Uchiha became swept up in his Flash Heat again. Hashirama playing with his slick entrance as he rutted his cock against the fabric of the Alpha’s shirt and abs that built-up heat in his body and the tightness in his gut. Added to that, every so often, the Senju’s finger would brush against the certain area inside of him which made him jump and whine while he pushed his hips back harder. The fire in him was starting to reach new heights as he became a mess in the other man’s arms. In response to it all, Hashirama made all sorts of noise and push Obito’s hips further down in his bulge.

As they went on, Obito could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He was about to snap,  _ right there,  _ and just needed the last inch to push him over.

He lifted a shaky hand and brought it down to his cock. He didn’t bother to go slow as he immediately began to tug on it. It was a bit rough with no real lubrication, save for his leaking cum, but the burn only heightened his pleasure. His technique was rough and sloppy with how close Hashirama and his bodies were but there seemed to be in an unspoken agreement that their mouths weren’t going to leave each other. 

Then Obito felt  _ another  _ finger slip into him, making a total of six, and the Alpha turned the pace hard and fast to where the Omega’s hips couldn’t keep up. To top it off, Hashirama crooked some of his fingers to press constantly against his sweet area.

And just like that, the tension in Obito snapped.

He tore his mouth away from Hashirama’s, threw his head back, and cried out. A few seconds later after the Alpha bucked his hips up harshly and then freeze, the Uchiha heard the other man groan his name deeply but his mind was to blissfully gone to really give it much thought.

His hand kept up the motion of pumping himself and his hand became wet and sticky from his cum. Hashrama’s fingers were also still inside him, helping him through his orgasm, but then that slowed when Obito was coming down from his high.

When he was finished, he slumped forward. His face fell into the Senju’s shoulder and he nuzzled into the fabric as he took a deep breath. He purred at the other’s scent, something he at least remembered being associated with  _ safety,  _ and wrapped his arms around Hashirama’s shoulders to keep the smell close. He felt Hashirama respond by delivering soft kissed into his hair. 

When the Alpha removed his fingers, Obito whined and squirmed at feeling so open. That discomfort was quickly soothed with gentle touches on his back and whispered words that the Uchiha couldn’t quite make out because of how floaty he felt.

Something brushed against his skin that wasn’t the other man’s fingers and the Omega only fidgeted a little when it was against his entrance. When it disappeared, he suddenly felt himself being shifted.

He sluggishly opened his eyes to witness his world tilt as Hashirama laid down.

Now resting firmly on the Alpha’s chest, he turned his head for a better position on his neck. Immediately, he was met with soft kisses on his face.

He grumbled a little but didn’t pull away. Yet any desire he had to do so disappeared when one of Hashirama’s hands threaded into his hair and began to massage his scalp. The Alpha’s other hand continued to caringly pet him up and down his back.

Slowly Obito came down back to himself. None of the Flash Heat symptoms were there and his thoughts were piecing themselves back together. The first thing he could really discern about his surroundings were the soft whispers that Hashirama was saying in between kisses.

“I can’t believe I get to hold you like this,” the Senju spoke with reverent awe. “I’ve  _ dreamed  _ of it for  _ years _ ... of  _ us _ ... And now I’m getting the chance to  _ marry  _ you... It’s so  _ amazing _ ...  _ You’re  _ amazing...” 

And other such phrases spilled forth from his mouth. If Obito wasn’t busy trying to come back to his sense, it would have left him utterly speechless. As it was, all he did was soak in the praise and feeling the safest he had been for the longest time. 

They stayed that way until Obito was fully cognizant. The first thing that struck him was what they had just  _ done.  _

His face began to burn as he quickly pushed himself up. Hashirama let him which he was thankful for.

He stared down at the other man, who had stopped speaking, to see a soft smile and gentle eyes. Which was a juxtaposition to his rumpled clothes and an obvious wet stain on his undershirt.

Both of them just stared at one another, Obito with a growing sense of embarrassment while Hashirama seemed completely at ease. Finally, when the Omega couldn’t take it anymore, he turned his face away and scrambled up.

“Obito?” Hashirama asked but made no move to stop him.

When the Uchiha stood, he refused to turn around. “Sorry,” he managed to muster in a choke. “C- Can you give me a moment to- to put on some clothes?”

He heard the jingle of Hashirama’s medals. “O- Oh! Of course!” There was a beat of silence. “W- would it be alright if I- I wait for you outside?”

Obito’s throat was too tight to speak but he gave a jerky nod. He  _ really  _ didn’t want to but wasn’t going to avoid the man despite  _ this.  _

When he heard Hashirama’s footsteps walk away, he bowed his head and wrapped his arms around himself. 

He took a deep breath as the sting of tears threatened to take over his eyes.  _ Gods,  _ what made him think that was a good idea? He had basically let Hashirama see him in one of his weakest moments. 

He didn’t feel disgusted with himself for the stuff they had done. He  _ has  _ consented after all; had even helped and encouraged. But part of him felt ashamed at how far he let himself go and shown that to the other man. Despite him being his fiance. Would Hashirama think differently of him now?

He took another deep breath and shook his head as he analyzed the king’s actions. Hashirama had kept their agreement and never pushed for more. He hadn’t taunted or teased him after the deed either. Only smiled as if... as if...

Someone would look at their lover.

Obito raised his head, unsure of what anything meant. The words Hashirama had said rang in his head which only added to the mystery of something that the Uchiha wasn’t seeing.

He cursed softly as he turned to pick up his clothes. Just what  _ was  _ Obito to Hashirama?

He tossed the clues in his head as he dressed (noting that his second undergarment was wetter than it should have been and figured it was the thing that he felt when he had been blissed out) only nothing was coming to his mind.

He huffed, annoyed, as he slipped his sword around his waist again, the familiar weight offering comfort. The only thing he could do was confront the king about it.

Taking a deep breath again, he nodded decisively before he moved to leave. 

Only he paused when he noticed an object not far off. He looked and was aghast to see Hashirama’s crown.

He made a choked noise in his throat and went to pick it up. When he held it in his hand, he paused as he thought about the moment Hashirama had tossed it aside.  _ “I am just your H- your Hashirama.” _

“My H...,” he whispered and closed his eyes. Unbidden an image of a man, bandaged head to toe so no features could be seen, and lying in a bed came to his mind.

Immediately, Obito shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. That as a lifetime ago.  _ No way  _ it had something to do with all of this. 

Putting the thought in the back of his mind, he turned away and left the gazebo.

Just like he said, Hashirama was waiting not far away. His dress uniform was fully buttoned and his hair was fixed as if nothing had ever happened. 

When Obito stepped out and came toward him, the Senju wore an uneasy smile. The Omega stopped just outside the man’s personal space. 

Both of them stared at one another for a moment before Hashirama awkwardly coughed.

“Are...,” he shifted on his feet as his fingers twitched by his side, “Are you alright?”

Obito breathed out slowly even as his skin felt jittery and his heart pounded in his chest. “Much,” he forced out with a parched mouth. He licked dry lips. “...Thank you.”

Hashirama let out a high pitched giggle. “There is no need for thanks. I am just glad you are feeling better.”

The Uchiha smiled a little at that. 

Then he held up the king’s diadem. “You forgot this.”

“Oh gods!” Hashirama muttered as one hand went to feel where his crown  _ should  _ be. When it was clear it wasn’t there, he guffawed. “My brothers would’ve skinned me alive if I had come back to the party without it! Thank you!”

He graciously took it and Obito had to fight against the heat coming to his cheeks and averting his eyes at the sight of the Alpha’s gloved fingers.

As the other man slipped on his crown, Obito felt compelled to speak. “I’m- I’m sorry you had to see that.” He waved a hand toward the gazebo to indicate what he meant.

Hashirama’s eyes widened before he frantically shook his head. 

He reached out and grabbed Obito’s shoulder tightly. “You have nothing to be sorry about!” he implored quickly. “It- It can’t be helped what your biology does! So that should be held against you!” His eyebrows drew inward as he frowned. “And those physicians shouldn’t have taken away your suppressants. That’s unfair to you.” He looked determined when he added, “Perhaps we can talk to them about it. That, and your scent blockers, if you wish.”

Obito’s breath froze as he just stared at the man before him. But then a slow smile crept to his face and he brought up a hand to cover it. He closed his eyes as he began to shake. When the shaking became full-bodied, he felt Hashirama’s hand remove itself from his shoulder.

“Obito?”

But the Uchiha couldn’t respond as the moment he opened his mouth to reassure him, a laugh escaped. And once it did he couldn’t stop. He laughed so hard he bent over as his stomach started to hurt.

The weight he had in the gazebo disappeared at Hashirama’s words. Now his body felt light and free.

It took him a moment to calm down and he opened his eyes to see Hashirama’s concerned face. 

“S- Sorry,” the Uchiha muttered in between deep breaths and wiped away a few tears that had escaped. “It’s just... I was so worried that any respect you had for me might have lessened because of this.”

Hashirama’s eyes widened comically. “Oh! So that’s- that’s what it was?”

Obito tilted his head to the side with a confused smile. “What was?”

In the moonlight, Obito saw Hashirama’s face go red. “After-” he waved to the gazebo, “afterward, I- I thought you were regretting what had happened.”

Obito frowned. “Why? I gave you permission. I knew what I was saying.”

The Senju smiled worriedly. “I- I worried you thought I had taken advantage of you...”

Obito raised an eyebrow, something solid forming in his stomach. “Were you? Did you think I wasn’t aware of my full actions?”

“No!” Hashirama shook his head emphatically. He gazed at the Omega with steely eyes and softly added, “I saw you had all your facilities. If you didn’t, I wouldn’t have done anything. I would only stay out to make sure you were safe.”

The heavy feeling in Obito’s stomach alleviated and he grinned. “Then nothing wrong.”

Hashirama sighed in relief and smiled back.

Before Obito could take the conversation further, Hashirama gestured to the exit. “We should head back to the party,” he commented. 

The Uchiha grimaced and hesitated.

Hashirama noticed and tilted his head to the side with a questioning gaze.

“I...,” Obito coughed to clear his throat as his face grew warm. “I was going to go for a walk after.” He shifted on his feet. “Because the  _ scent  _ can still around.”

The Senju’s mouth made a soft ‘o’ shape as understanding lit his face. “Oh, um...,” Hashirama rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled shyly. “Do- do you want to walk alone? Or- or can I join you?”

Obito shifted on his feet but decided there wouldn’t be any harm. “Sure,” he nodded, “It- it would be for the best.”

Hashirama’s face lit up with a smile and laughed a little.

Without a second thought, Obito breezed past the other man and walked away. He didn’t have to wait long for Hashirama to join his side. And the Uchiha was delighted that the Alpha made no gesture to “escort” him.

Obito didn’t know where he was really going but Hashirama seemed more than happy to follow. Neither of them spoke, but it wasn’t from their lack of trying. Out of the corner of his eye, he would sometimes see the monarch open his mouth once in a while but then close it. As for himself, he was trying to figure out how to bring up the topic of how Hashirama seemed to know him. 

Just as he thought he might have an opener, Hashirama let out a sudden laugh. Obito jumped but had no time to ask what was wrong when Hashirama rushed to the end of the maze aisle where it split off in two ways. 

He eyed the Alpha in questioning amusement as he approached while the other man shifted through the hedges at the end. When he came up next to him, Hashirama exclaimed excitedly, “I knew it!”

Out of the bushes, he pulled out a pendant. One with Senju ancestry insignia: a large tree with deep roots and a bright gem in the center.

Obito had no clue why such a valuable item was just hanging in a  _ garden shrubbery  _ and raised an eyebrow when Hashirama placed it back. The king wore a wide grin as he turned to Obito. “Would you mind if I show you something?”

The Uchiha tilted his head to the side. He sized up the moment slowly before he nodded.

Hashirama’s eyes warmed as he held out his hand.

The Omega almost bristled at the gesture but bit his tongue and took it. But rather than cradle his hand in the crook of his elbow, the Senju grasped it firmly and began to lead them somewhere.

They trotted along with an enthusiastic Hashirama leading the way. Obito found it rather enduring, if a bit confusing, that the man felt so free to act this way in front of him. But what did he truly know about the man? The Uchiha had only seen him act cordially friendly in past peace talk meetings, as the king of an entire country, and wartime tales. 

When they finally turned the corner at the end of the maze, Obito’s breath caught. Before both of them was a large courtyard garden. But unlike the well-manicured areas, the flowers here bloomed widely and in different varieties. There was a small cobblestone path lined with classic lit kerosene lanterns (much different from the electric battery based ones that were more popular these days) that started from where they were to a large pavilion on the other side that overlooked a lake. Obito vaguely remembered seeing the lake and pavilion when coming here but couldn’t imagine it was hiding something like this. The rest of the large area was surrounded by more privacy hedges. 

“I can’t believe the gardeners kept it the same,” Obito heard Hashirama say.

The Uchiha looked to the man to see the near childlike delight on his entire face. When he turned to Obito his eyes were bright and warm. It made the Commander General’s heart race.

“This was a place my brother’s and I used to come and relax,” the king explained with a chuckle. He walked forward and pulled Obito along the path. The Uchiha’s face grew warm when he realized that they hadn’t let go of each other’s hand. 

As they walked, Hashirama kept looking over his shoulder at him with a giddy smile. “I kept sneaking in all sorts of flower seeds and just plant them all the garden lawn whenever we would come here for the summers.” He chortled. “It drove the gardeners insane when they discovered what I was doing.”

His smile waned a little. “Then Mother made an agreement with them and this became our little garden.”

Obito’s throat grew tight at the news and looked at all the flowers with a new set of eyes. He suddenly felt as if he was intruding in such a private area.

There was a squeeze on his hand and he turned to see Hashirama’s bright smile returned. The Alpha then pointed to some flowers near the path. “You see that patch of marigolds? I got those when I was twelve and visited Tea Country. The seeds were a gift from a boy I made friends with in the palace capital. He was one of our temporary attendant’s son and I helped him with his writing and spelling.” 

He pointed to a different group of flowers. “And those larkspurs came from the mountains from the Land of Earth.” He chuckled. “I remember that time because I rode a nice donkey up the county’s step cliffs named Boulder.” He threw a wink at Obito with a laugh. “I only think he was nice because I kept sneaking him carrots and apples when we stopped for breaks. I started doing that because he nearly kicked me off when I first tried to ride him.”

And the little tales went on as he continued to point out the different origins of some flowers. Sometimes they would even stop on the path if the stories needed a bit more explanation. Hashirama would wave his free hand but never once did either of them break their conjoined hands.

Obito wasn’t sure why or even how to respond to receiving such personal stories. But it made his heart warm at how easily Hashirama confessed all the happy, embarrassing, and funny moments.

He even found himself smiling and laughing a little at some of the tales. And that only seemed to spur Hashirama on to tell more.

Hashirama guided them all the way to the pavilion and up to the railing to look out on the vast lake. He continued to speak as he regaled how he and his brothers would swim and take boats out on the lake during the summer and all the hilarious tales that came with it. Overturned boats, near swimming disasters, and more.

When the Senju calmed down, Obito interjected honestly, “It seems you had a lovely childhood.”

Hashirama hummed. “It wasn’t perfect,” he nodded, “especially after our mother died. But it was certainly better than most.”

The Uchiha huffed and looked out onto the lake. “You’re too modest.” He thought about his own near neglect from his own family. After all, there was more pride if a child was an Alpha than an Omega.

There was a squeeze on his hand and he turned to see concern and- what confused Obito- understanding etched on Hashirama’s face. “I’m sure you will make some happy memories too. And not just here, but anywhere you go now.”

Obito stiffened. It wasn’t so much what the man said but  _ how.  _ As if he  _ knew  _ what the Omega was thinking. With an open expression and gentleness that wasn’t pity but of clear admiration. It was too much for him to handle.

The Uchiha snatched his hand away and then wrapped both of them around the handrails. He bowed his head and bit his bottom lip at anger slowly built up his spine.

“Obito?”

The Commander General ignored the clear ringing concern. Instead, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. When he found the hotness simmered down, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

“You act as if you know me,” he bit out, full-on accusatory. He lifted his head and glared at the other man. “The looks, your words... You- you said you have been waiting for  _ years!  _ But...” He frowned. “But by my account, we have only met some  _ months  _ ago!”

As he spoke, Hashirama’s expression went from concern to properly chastised with a sheepish smile. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaned his hip against the railing, and cast his eyes to the side. 

“I...,” he chuckled a bit before he rubbed the back of his neck. “I suppose I did show my hand this evening.”

Obito bit the inside of his cheek to not snap at him but folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the railing as well while he stared pointedly at the man with a frown.

Hashirama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His expression became wistful when he looked at Obito. “Do you remember a place called Amegakure?”

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. He did, considerably, because  _ he  _ was in charge of the occupation when the Moon Army had invaded it. The army had held the position for nearly three years until two years ago when the Fire Army had taken it. 

The loss wasn’t held against him, as there were many factors as to why they lost it, but it was still a sore moment for him. The only bright spot was he had gotten many civilians, injured, and non-combative personnel out before the major fighting occurred so the casualties were kept to a minimum.

“I do,” Obito responded slowly. “What does that have to do with this?”

Hashirama grinned a little. Rather than respond, however, he asked, “Then you also are aware of the reports of me disappearing for 3 years during the war?”

Obito growled and tapped his finger against his arm. “Yes.” 

Madara had been apoplectic during those years, sure that the other king was planning  _ something.  _ Obito had been glad for being in charge of Ame’s occupation during that time since it kept him out of his warpath for the most part. (Izuna told him plenty of horror stories, however.)

Before Obito could demand one why  _ that  _ was important, Hashirama went on. “You might not know this though! I broke my leg and was severely injured near the end of the war. It is part of why I disappeared.”

“What does all this have to do with my original question?” Obito snapped with a snarl on his lips.

Hashirama shrunk a little and looked at him pleadingly. “It really has a point!” he implored.

Taking a deep breath again, the Commander General pinched between his eyes. “...Alright...,” he muttered as he dropped his hand away and sent a pointed glare. “Go on.”

The king grinned sheepishly and nodded. 

“It all happened in a skirmish five years ago,” he spoke. “And it was right near the city of Ame.”

Obito sat up straighter.

“I was taken to the hospital in Ame,” the Senju went on, eyes growing distant. “And patched up as best as I could be. But then there were reports of the Moon Army’s approach.” He closed his eyes and frowned. “Worse, there was no proper transportation for my leg and other injuries.”

When he opened his eyes there was a touch of gloom in them. “When I ordered the people with me to leave, some of them argued to stay. I reluctantly agreed and they came up with an idea.” He shook his head with a little chuckle.

“There was a coma ward at the hospital. And most patients had their own private rooms.” He grinned. “So the idea they came up with was for me to be a coma patient with severe burn wounds.”

A solid pit formed in Obito’s stomach. He couldn’t quite see all the connections just yet. But what Hashiama was saying left his heart beating fast.

“So we covered me head to toe in bandages,” the king continued with a little laugh. “We even had to shave my hair to make sure we completed the look.

“I was set up in a private room and we came up with a system where I knew it was okay to move and talk.”

He shook his head with a hearty laugh. “You can’t  _ imagine  _ how difficult it was just to  _ sit  _ in a bed all day and  _ not  _ move. I had to have someone in my room for the first few days just to make sure I wouldn’t.”

He shivered. “They are some of the scariest people I ever met. 

“But they couldn’t stay all the time without it being noticed as suspicious.”

Then his face grew soft when he looked at Obito. “So imagine my surprise day, already after I was visited, I heard my door open.

“I didn’t hear the cue to move so I laid completely still. But when I still didn’t hear anything, I admit I began to sweat a little. And then,” he giggled, “I heard a soft snore.

“It was stupid but I opened my eyes a bit,” he grinned in pure delight, “and saw a Moon Officer, face covered with his cap, sleeping against the wall of my room.”

Obito felt punched in the gut. He grasped the railing with his closest hand as he suddenly felt dizzy and weak. He kept opening and closing his mouth to speak but no sound ever came out.

Hashirama continued to smile gently. He placed one of his hands on top of the one that the Uchiha had on the railing.

“And then,” Hashirama spoke softly, tightening his hold, “I recognized the colors on his uniform- Commander General.” 

The Omega let out a choked gurgle. He raised his other shaky hand as if to reach out for the other man. The Senju reached out to clasp it with his other hand and laced their fingers, still wearing a soft grin. Obito swallowed past the heavy lump in his throat that was making it harder to breathe. “H- H...?”

Hashirama’s laugh was bright and warm. “Yes!” He pulled the Uchiha close into a crushing hug. 

Caught off guard, Obito allowed himself to be pulled in, staring blindly past the man’s shoulder. Then he slowly became aware Hashirama was shaking a little. He pulled his head back and they locked eyes. 

The king’s eyes were watering up and the Alpha reached up to touch the right side of his face. “Yes,” he repeated voice thick as he grinned widely. “Yes. It’s me, your H.”

Obito stood there, speechless. Yet when the realization fo what was happening washed over him, Obito struggled and pushed himself away. It wasn’t hard as Hashirama didn’t put up any resistance. 

He made space between them by walking away while white-hot anger slowly started to burn through his body. He spun around when he felt there was enough distance with his teeth bared. “Is this a sick joke?” he snarled. 

Even as the words left his mouth, he knew how ridiculous it sounded. Because how could Hashirama  _ know? _

How could he know of Obito’s quiet place when in Amegakure? Of a man, lying in a hospital bed, that he only knew as H because that was the only indication of a name on the medical clipboard that was at the end of the bed. A man who he had told  _ everything _ because there was no fear of being judged or criticized. 

H had been the safe spot he  _ needed _ in the chaos of his life.

Hashirama’s eyes were wide with an outstretched hand. “Wh- What do you mean?” he stuttered. He slowly moved to approach but Obito snarled and he froze. 

“How could you possibly be H!” He felt his eyes begin to sting in anger as he breathed heavily. “H- H was a man in a coma! He couldn’t- He  _ couldn’t  _ have heard me!”

Hashirama’s tight face slacked in dawning understanding. “But... it  _ is _ me!” he insisted.

“Prove it!” Obito challenged. “Tell me something only H would know!”

The Senju stared at him for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood up straight, shoulders back, and looked at Obito grimly.

“The Akatsuki,” he stated firmly. Obito nearly twitched. “We know it was an organization that came about during the war that was started by three individuals, possibly from Amegakrue. We know that their goal was to help civilians and innocents during the war and also sabotaged war plans on both sides.”

He looked pointedly at Obito. “But it was you, acting as a middle man, that gave them funding.” 

Obito reeled and stared, gobsmacked. Hashirama pushed forward.

“You trafficked funds to them. Helped make it the organization it became. Helped plant spies on both sides. In return, you would receive information on all military operations and movements...” He licked his lips. “You talked about ways to get civilians out of the line of fire, ways to deliver supplies to the people, or sabotage bases and supply lines... You even often mentioned meeting the leaders that would come to you for advice.” He offered a weak smile.

“So in many ways, you are the actual leader of it all...” 

The Alpha trailed off when Obito raised a shaky hand for him to stop.

The Commander General tore his eyes away from the other man with a bowed head. He leaned against one of the furniture pieces that were under the pavilion.

It was as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him. Only his  _ cousins,  _ Madara and Izuna, knew of his involvement with the Akatsuki as they wanted this war to end as much as he did. Well, his cousins and H...

“Gods,” he whispered weakly, “gods, I told you  _ everything.  _ Supply runs, the status of my troops,  _ military operations  _ that were  _ years  _ in the making. I could have  _ compromised everything.”  _

He heard the approach of footsteps. He swallowed the pill of shame that sat in his throat and lifted his head

Hashirama stopped a few feet in front of him with a gentle smile. He reached out and took Obito’s limp hand. The Omega didn’t put up a fight to stop it.

“You did,” the king agreed, ‘but all  _ I  _ can remember is how hard it was not to comfort you when you yelled and sobbed when you were having a terrible day. Like losing your people, or a failed military operation.”

He brought Obito’s hand to his chest and rested it against his heart. The Uchiha could feel the muscle pounding against his palm at a high rate. “I remember your laugh when you told me a humourous tale about something your troops did in the city. Or you recounting a tale of helping civilians who weren’t happy with the occupation.

“I remember you talking about your childhood and your complicated family. The trials you faced as an Omega during your training and schooling and in your military career and war. The friends you made and have, the past lovers you had, how Madara and Izuna would nag you about family problems.”

He bowed his head with a soft smile and wet eyes as he held Obito’s hand tightly. 

“Your accomplishments, fears, dreams, failures, hopes, worries, and everything else.  _ Those  _ are the things that I remember- that  _ I hold dear to me-  _ and made me fall in love with a man’s face I didn’t know.”

Despite everything, Obito’s face grew hot at the confession. He wanted to say something but the words were trapped from his tight throat.

Hashirama lifted his head and reached out to cup the Uchiha’s face, brushing his thumb over the scars. The look in his eyes was  _ raw  _ and bared all the solemnness, desperation, and elation.

“I only gathered the courage to see what you looked like when you ordered the civilians and injured to be moved when the Fire Army was approaching.

“I remember it because it was when I was being loaded into a truck. I heard your voice and took that chance to open in my eyes.” It looked like he wanted to add more at the end. Obito could only think it was ‘in case I never saw you again.’ 

Hashirama then let go of his hand, where it fell limp at Obito’s side again, and cupped the Omega’s other cheek.  _ “And there you were.  _ Ordering your people to help as much as possible. I burned your image in my mind and carried that with me for the rest of the two years of the war.”

His face lit up with a bright smile. “And then imagine my  _ excitement  _ when the ceasefire came, along with talks of peace. 

“I immediately wanted to call on you.” His expression turned a bit sheepish with a bit of a giggle. “But I was reminded  _ very  _ firmly about peace talks first.”

He inched closer to Obito until there were only a few inches between their bodies. The Uchiha couldn’t look away at the pure delight on the man’s face that left him speechless. 

“I was going to ask Madara after our first peace meeting if there was a way I could speak to you since you weren’t there.” A small pout formed on his lips. “But then I was reminded about the marriage tradition when it came to peace treaties for our countries.”

He whined and moved impossibly closer until their faces were inches apart. “I immediately protested but was told that it was unavoidable. In the end, I had to agree.” But then his face lit up.

“But next meeting, there you were!  _ And  _ you were going to be the person I married! It felt as if I had died and gone to heaven!”

By now Obito had grasped Hashiram’s arms tightly, still unable to process it all. Surprisingly, it was something small that caught his attention as it was possibly one of the simplest things he could understand. “Di-” his voice was shaking, “did you forget I was an Omega?” 

Hashirama’s face turned sheepish and admitted, “I did.”

Obito released a breath as he pulled the Senju’s hands away from his face. The man looked a little distressed but didn’t stop it and made no other word. The Uchiha created more space between them but didn’t let go of Hashirama’s hands. 

His thoughts were in a jumble at what Hashirama just confessed. It almost seemed surreal and left the foundation he had constructed in his mind about the situation shattered in his mind. And, once again, he found himself latching onto the simpler things he could process. 

He took a deep breath and fumbled with his words. “Is- Is that why- why you asked for- for the w- wedding to be two- two years from now?” It was something that the Fire Country had been adamant about in their peace talks.

Hashirama blinked at him. Then his face went red and he worse an embarrassed smile. “I wish I could say it was that way,” he admitted. He turned his hands in Obito’s grasp until he could hold the Omega’s. “But if I had my way I would marry you as soon as possible. My brother, Tobirama, was the one to come up with the idea so our economies can recover.”

He pulled Obito’s hands to his chest again. “But it  _ does  _ give us a chance to get to know each other better.” He paused and then giggled. “Or at least a chance for you to know  _ me.”  _

Obito’s throat grew tight at how  _ sincere  _ his statement was. Obito swallowed past it as he took a deep breath. “I... You...”

His face grew hot as he stared at Hashirama’s eager face but was unable to form the right words. 

Finally unable to take it, he looked down.

His heart pounded in his chest. He wasn’t sure what to say or do but to be overwhelmed by it all.

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts and, still refusing to look at Hashirama, stuttered, “I- I suppose that- that would be acc- acceptable.”

There was silence before a roar of an excited laugh filled the air.

Obito jumped but before he could even look, he was lifted into the air and spun around.

When the spinning stopped, Hashirama set him down yet still held him close around the waist. Obito could have been blinded by the smile the Senju wore.

_ “Thank you!”  _ the Alpha breathed. He then moved his head forward.

Obito’s face burned as he realized the man was coming in for a kiss.

“H- Hold on!” He placed his fingertips against the other man’s mouth that made the Senju freeze.

Hashirama blinked at him in surprise.

“J- just because I said okay,” Obito frantically explained, “d- doesn’t mean you can k- kiss me!”

The king pulled back with a full pout on his lips. “But I kissed you before!”

“That was then!” Obito objected. He felt like he was going to burst into flames. “This is now!”

He was then taken aback when Hashirama’s mood became sullen and leaned on Obito.

“Not even a kiss on the cheek?” the Senju pleaded sulkily.

The Omega pressed his lips together, the embarrassment from earlier now slowly fading. But inside there was something warm blooming his chest. It made him a bit more lenient. “J- just on the cheek,” he quietly relinquished.

Instantly, Hashirama’s dark mood lifted. He smiled broadly and didn’t wait to deliver a solid kiss to the Uchiha’s left cheek.

Obito thought that would be the end of it but then Hashirama suddenly moved to kiss the right side of his face. Then it exploded into him raining down kisses to both the Commander General’s cheeks.

The Uchiha sputtered and tried to pull back but this time, the Alpha wasn’t having it and held him close in a strong grasp. Only when Obito made a noise of loud protest did Hashirama pull away with a warm laugh. “They are on the cheeks!”

The Omega just rolled his eyes. Still, he couldn’t stop a little smile.

Hashirama whined with a pout and Obito raised an eyebrow at him. “Your smile is so pretty,” the king lamented. “It’s not fair I can’t kiss it.”

Obito snorted. “Don’t push your luck,” he snarked. 

When the Uchiha pulled away again, the Alpha let him. Yet this time Obito kept a hold onto one of Hashirarma’s hands. He didn’t look at the man when he turned away. “We... we should head back to the party,” he muttered. He didn’t wait for a response before he pulled Hashirama back toward the path.

There was a bright laugh as Hashirama quickened his steps until he was by Obito’s side. The Omega looked up the few inches between their heights and his breath caught. 

In the moonlight, Hashirama’s eyes shined brightly with pure delight and adoration. “Lead the way.” He squeezed Obito’s hand. “I’ll follow you wherever as long as I am with you.”

Obito’s face burned at the statement and he tore his eyes away to lead them forward. However, he felt another small smile again and his body was warm and light that had nothing to do with a Flash Heat.

His future was certainly looking brighter than he ever could have expected.

**Author's Note:**

> The historical tag for this is because of the setting. I really like the idea of a World War I era kind of piece for the technology and the feel but really can't call it WWI cause it _isn't_. Usually where my brain takes me when I write pieces like this lmao.


End file.
